Seria ZiO: odcinek 23
thumb|Polecam do czytania :) Po nie długim oczekiwaniu, w końcu dołączyli do nas Alexy, Pit i Kabuto, cali zdyszani bieganiną. Poczekaliśmy chwilę, aby ustabilizowali oddech. Po czym rozpoczęliśmy dalszą wędrówkę. Miałam dziwne wrażenie, że coś nieprzyjemnego się zaraz stanie. Spojrzałam natychmiast na Alvina. Jak zwykle miał tą swoją „kamienną twarz”. Kiedy człowiek jest szczęśliwy - uśmiecha się, jeśli smutny – często płacze, a jak zły – ma groźną minę. Te rzeczy wiedzą najmłodsze dzieci w przedszkolu. Jednak często trudno rozpoznać czy ktoś kłamie. Dlatego zaufanie jest ważną cechą, która potrafi łączyć ludzi bardzo silną więzią. Niestety, vestalianin nie było osobą, której ufam. Postanowiłam mieć na niego oko. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Zwolniłam trochę tempa i podeszłam do Alvina. - Daleko jeszcze? - zapytałam najmilej jak potrafiłam. Chłopak popatrzał na mnie chwilę, wbił wzrok w ziemię i jeszcze raz na mnie spojrzał. - Nie daleko... - odpowiedział ledwo słyszalnym lecz stanowczym głosem. Przyśpieszył. - Wszystko w porządku? - Również przyśpieszyłam. thumb|left|220px- Co ci się tak nagle wzięło na rozmowę? - zdziwił się Alvin i ominął mnie szerokim łukiem, a potem obejrzał się – Już prawie jesteśmy. - Alvin – wymamrotałam – Dziękuję że mi pomagasz. Vestalianin zatrzymał się i za chwilę ruszył nic nie odpowiadając. Zdziwiło mnie to. Ledwo zauważyłam jak Ami do mnie podeszła.< - Dziwny jest – podsumowała. - A żebyś wiedziała... - zaśmiałam się lekko. Przez następne pół godziny drogi graliśmy w różne gry słowne, opowiadaliśmy dowcipy i zagadki. Dopiero po chwili zauważyliśmy, że doszliśmy do kolejnych ruin. Dotknęłam dłonią belki walającej się po ziemi. - Marmurowe, tak samo jak tamte, które widziałam z Oskarem-kun – poznałam. -nMam dziwne wrażenie, że zostały zniszczone nie tak dawno temu – stwierdziła Alex przyglądając się im z bliska. Wszyscy byliśmy zajęci oglądaniem ruin, zupełnie zapomnieliśmy o naszym pierwotnym powodzie przebywania tu. Ja również zapomniałam, by pilnować Alvina. I tu popełniłam błąd. Zupełnie nie zauważyłam jak przystawił mi lufę pistoletu do głowy. Dopiero po chwili poczułam dziwny niepokój. Wyprostowałam i popatrzyłam vestalianowi prosto w twarz. Znowu to dziwne uczucie i ten widok gwiazd w jego oczach. - Chcesz mnie zabić... - zapytałam spokojnie, a wszyscy się na nas popatrzyli – ...zdrajco? - Czy ja kiedykolwiek wam powiedziałem że jestem z wami? - wyszczerzył się. Zza ruin wyszły znajome postacie... - Hirohito! - krzyknął Luk. - Nick! - zorientował się Pit. Oprócz tego była tam jeszcze jedna rudowłosa dziewczyna. Dziwnie znajoma. Dziewczyna podeszła do mnie i dotknęła palcami moje czoło. Nie stawiałam oporu. Reszta stała nie mogąc się poruszyć. Byli zupełnie zdezorientowani. Poczułam ciepło idące z jej palców, jak by przepływała przez nie potężna energia. I chyba zrozumiałam co chce zrobić. Zerwałam się, chcąc oddalić się od dziewczyny, jednak Alvin unieruchomił mnie dość bolesną dźwignią i przyłożył mi mocniej lufę do czaszki. Rudowłosa uwolniła Red. - Witam wśród żywych – powitała się z moim alter ego. - Dziękuję za uwolnienie, Vi-san – odpowiedziała. Już wiedziałam kto to jest. Vierra uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. - Chyba nie rozumiecie o co tu chodzi? - zaczęła. Obróciłam głowę na tyle, na ile mogłam i spojrzałam na przyjaciół. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że byli zamknięci w dziwnej kuli o przezroczystych ścianach. Znając ich, na pewno nie na długo - A więc skoro i tak przegraliście to wam wyjaśnię. Zacznijmy od tego, że to jest miejsce, do którego zesłaliście MagMela i zamknęliście go tu. Portal może otworzyć tylko osoba o silnych falach duszy. Zerknęła na mnie. - A więc musieliśmy ją tu sprowadzić, co poleciłam Alvinowi. W zamian za to, mógł zabić pewną osobę. Mirę... Szarpnęłam się z myślą o uderzeniu vestalianina. - Jak mogłeś?! - krzyknęłam. Chłopak zmusił mnie za pomocą dźwigni do położenia się na ziemi. - ...dysk, ani żadne słowa tej dziewczyny nie były prawdziwe. Wszystko było zaplanowane od początku. A teraz portal otworzy się i MagMel przedostanie się na Ziemię, a wy utkniecie tu i nie będziecie mogli nic zrobić. - Nie nie doceniaj nas - wtrącił się Minato i zaczął strzelać w ściany kuli. Reszta poszła w jego ślady. Skoro tak... Zepchnęłam z siebie Alvina za pomocą wiatru i uderzyłam go w splot słoneczny. Poleciał parę metrów do tyłu i upadł ciężko na skałę. Uśmiechnęłam się. BakuGalaxy wraca do gry! Podbiegłam do przyjaciół i zaczęłam pomagać uwolnić się Alexy. thumb|left - Nie zapominaj o mnie! - powiedziała Vierra i zaczęła mnie atakować kulami ognia. - Dajesz mi fory? - zrobiłam dokładnie to samo, tylko moje ataki powiększyły się czterokrotnie podczas lotu. Rudowłosa bez problemu je ominęła. - Wiesz, nie chcę cię od razu zabić. Walka zmieniła się na krótko dystansową. Vierra próbowała trafić mnie w serce, albo w splot słoneczny, lecz byłam od niej szybsza i po obronie udawało mi się atakować. Dziewczyna odskoczyła i rzuciła we mnie kunaiami. Przeleciały koło mojej głowy i wtedy zauważyłam, że są do nich przyczepione karteczki. Od razu je poznałam. Takie same używa Minato, do teleportacji. Bronie były już za mną, więc odwróciłam się. Vierra już się przetelportowała w miejsce jednego z kunai. Zasłoniłam się rękoma, jednak jej dłonie 'zapaliły się' i jej uderzenie odrzuciło mnie na parę, a może nawet paręnaście metrów. Uderzyłam plecami o ziemię i zakaszlałam. Chciałam wstać ale Vierra uderzyła mnie w splot słoneczny. Krzyknęłam. - Mei! - krzyknął ktoś, lecz nie mogłam rozpoznać kto, gdyż głos słyszałam bardzo zniekształcony. Przeturlałam się ignorując ból i podłożyłam jej nogę. Odsunęłam się od niej i wysłałam w jej stronę falę wiatru. Tymczasem u reszty... - No znikaj! - krzyczał zdenerwowany Pit, próbując przedostać się przez kulę. - Użyję Oka Feniksa, może ono pomoże - zaproponował Rex i już chciał to zrobić, gdy nagle pokazał się MagMel. - Ty... Nie myśl że ci się tak łatwo uda - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby Ami. - No już, ruszcie się! - motywował Luk i zaczął atakować mocniej i szybciej. MagMel zaśmiał się. Włożył rękę przez ścianę kuli i złapał Oskara za szyje. - Zo-staw MNIE! - Osa wykorzystał ten moment, uderzył całą mocą i udało mu się zniszczyć kulę. Oswobodził się z rąk mężczyzny (nazwałam MagMela mężczyzną O_O) i kopnął go w klatkę piersiową. - Like a boss - zaśmiał się Kabuto. Swift zaczął po kolei pomagać wszystkim wyjść z kul. Nie zajęło im to długo, bo ściany były słabsze z zewnątrz. W końcu wszyscy byli wolni. - Chwila - zorientowała się Alexy - Gdzie MagMel? Przed nimi był otworzony portal, a wojownika Darkusa nigdzie nie było widać. - O cholera - szepnął cicho Minato. - Szybko, musimy się przedostać - krzyknął Pit i zaczął biec. Hirohito chciał mu zagrodzić drogę, ale Alvin strzelił tuż przed jego stopami. Chłopak zatrzymał się. - Co ty odwalasz?! - krzyknął. - Ja? - zapytał vestalianin - Nie dopuszczam do zagłady świata. Na co czekacie? - Alvin... - westchnął Kabuto - Naprawdę dziwny z ciebie gość. Osa, Alex, Pit i Zadum zaczęli biec jako pierwsi do portalu i udało im się przedostać. Vestalianin widząc, że portal zamyka się i uznając że nikt więcej nie zdąży, sam skoczył. Zostali tylko Rex, Minato, Ami i Luk. Oraz ja i nasi wrogowie. --- - No, Vierra - zaczęłam - Nasi przedostali się na Ziemie - uśmiechnęłam się szyderczo. - Spokojnie, ty na pewno się nie przedostaniesz - odpowiedziała z mi z grozą. --- - Została tylko wasza czwórka i Mei - zauważył Nick - Nie widzę większego problemu. - To się jeszcze okaże - powiedział Luk. thumb|left- Nie lekceważ nas - dodała Ami. --- Ohayo minna, tutaj Ami. Czeka nas walka o przedostanie się na Ziemię, oraz o własne życie. Wszyscy będą musieli pokazać swoją całą moc. Czy nam się uda? To już w następnym odcinku "Wybuch". Czy każdy wyjdzie z tego cało? Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zemsta i Obietnica Kategoria:Meika-Chan